Tu étais l'erreur
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Dean Winchester a sacrifié maintes et maintes fois Castiel sans prendre en compte que ce dernier pouvait ressentir . Qu'arrive-t-il lorsque, pour arrêter Naomi, Dean fait l'erreur d'y inclure Castiel ? Et qu'arrive-t-il quand il essaye de se venger de la mort de son ange ? Qui a commis le plus d'erreurs, Dean ou Castiel ? (DESTIEL et Death ! Fic)


**Bonsoir! Voici un nouvel OS écrit en moins d'une heure, dans un grand élan de production imaginative, en attendant de pouvoir écrire un nouveau chapitre pour une de mes fics en attente!**

**Cette fic est légèrement AU parce que la fin n'est pas celle de la saison 8!**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture à tous (:**

* * *

Tu te souviens de ce jour là. C'était le jour le plus horrible de ta vie. C'était le jour où tu as commis une erreur énorme. Le jour où tu t'es rendu compte que tu considérais Castiel comme une arme et pas comme un être doué de sentiments, le jour où il est mort dans tes bras. C'était un jeudi, ironiquement. Le jour même où ton ange est né, celui où il est mort aussi.

Ce jour là, tu déjeunais avec Sam, vous étiez tranquillement installés dans votre chambre de motel. C'était pendant une chasse, vous n'étiez pas au bunker cette fois, et toi, tu attendais que Castiel revienne avec une bonne nouvelle ou de quoi tuer Crowley plus facilement. Tu l'attendais avec agacement, ce que Sam ne manqua pas de remarquer.

-Dean, arrête un peu de lui en vouloir. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, avait-il répliqué en espérant te faire changer d'avis.

Mais te convaincre de quelque chose, ce n'était jamais facile, Dean Winchester. Tu n'avais pas écouté Sam, ce jour là. Tu avais continué d'engloutir ta part de tarte en la trouvant étrangement fade. Tu n'avais même plus envie de la manger tellement tu n'avais plus faim. La seule chose qui comptait pour toi, c'était ta mission, celle que tu te décidas à révéler à ton frère. Au moment où tu allais le faire, Castiel était arrivé, l'air penaud. Il avait peur de te décevoir. Il savait que tu ne l'aimais pas comme il t'aimait, parce qu'il t'aimait plus qu'il n'aurait dû, mais il ne disait rien pour que tu le regardes toujours comme s'il était ton égal. Pourtant il avait aussi conscience que tu le considérais comme un objet par moment.

Ca lui faisait mal de le savoir, mais toi, tu ne voyais rien, trop concentré sur ton frère. Sam était trop important à tes yeux pour que tu remarques que Castiel avait des sentiments, qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment les interpréter. Tout ce que toi tu savais, c'était qu'il avait fait trop d'erreurs pour que tu lui pardonnes une nouvelle fois. Pourtant, ce n'était pas de sa faute, pas entièrement, tu le savais entièrement. C'était parce qu'il pouvait penser librement qu'il avait fait des erreurs, parce qu'il ne savait pas encore se servir correctement de ses capacités.

-Sam, Castiel, il faut qu'on trouve Naomi, finissais-tu pourtant par déclarer, sans te douter des émotions envahissant ton ange.

Tu te fichais bien de son regard paniqué quand il entendit le nom de sa sœur dont le visage lui était totalement inconnu. Il était traumatisé par ce qu'il avait vécu, parce qu'il se souvenait d'avoir quelque chose dans les yeux, quelque chose qui lui enlevait une partie de lui. Il était traumatisé par cet instrument de torture qui l'obligeait à oublier de bons moments avec toi. Tu ne t'étais rendu compte de rien. Tu n'avais même pas noté qu'il avait oublié la plupart de vos souvenirs en commun, parce que tu te fichais bien de lui et de ses soucis. Tu refusais d'admettre que Castiel avait fait des erreurs par ta faute. Qu'il s'était sacrifié mainte et mainte fois pour toi. Jamais un merci de ta part, jamais une parole réconfortante. Il n'était rien pour toi. Juste un taxi, un garde du corps, un boulet qu'il fallait trainer.

-Dean, t'avait-il d'ailleurs supplié d'une voix tremblante.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait montré des sentiments aussi forts dans sa voix, de tout son être. Tu aurais dû l'écouter ce jour là, alors. Sam t'avait pris à part en constatant que tu restais fixé sur ton idée de trouver la manipulatrice céleste pour la tuer. Il t'avait clairement expliqué que tu devais écouter ton ange, parce qu'il était trop traumatisé pour la revoir, pour lui faire face. La seule chose que tu avais déclaré, c'était que Castiel devait arrêter de chialer comme une gamine, que tu avais vécu pire, que toi et Sam aviez vécu pire. Certes tu avais raison, vous aviez vécu pire. La mort, c'est pire que la torture, mais la douleur n'avait pas la même dimension pour un ange que pour un humain.

Malheureusement pour toi, tu n'avais écouté aucun des deux. Tu avais bien remarqué la lueur de peur dans le regard de Castiel lorsque tu lui annonças ta décision de retrouver Naomi pour la confronter et ensuite la tuer. Il t'avait encore supplié intérieurement, te priant, se rabaissant à ton rang d'humain pour que tu lui épargnes une telle chose, mais rien à faire, tel que tu étais, Dean Winchester, tu as refusé de lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

Souviens-toi de la suite. Elle fut pire que ce que tu avais imaginé.

Après des mois intenses de recherche, entrecoupées par les manigances de Crowley, les plaintes de Kevin et les affaires simples de chasse et de monstres, tu avais enfin réussi à mettre la main sur elle. Elle t'avait manipulé, bien sûr. Un ange ne se laisse attraper que s'il a quelque chose derrière la tête, surtout elle. Elle était le diable du Paradis. Et elle t'avait observé tout au long de tes recherches, torturant silencieusement l'ange qui t'était dévoué sans que jamais tu ne t'en aperçoives. Et pourtant, tu aurais dû en voyant les membres de Castiel trembler parfois. Tu aurais dû apercevoir ses poings se serrer quand vous étiez tous les deux à parler. Il se battait contre elle, il se battait pour toi, pour qu'elle épargne ta vie et pour qu'il ne te tue pas de ses propres mains. A chaque fois, il réussissait à la repousser mais elle revenait. Elle était plus puissante que ton ange, et ce jour là, tu compris tout.

Tu appelas Naomi, Sam et Castiel étaient derrière toi. Mais elle ne s'était pas laissé faire, elle savait parfaitement que tu avais placé un cercle d'huile là où elle devait apparaitre, tu l'aurais alors piégé dans un cercle de feu pour qu'elle ne s'échappa pas, pour que Castiel ne soit pas tenté de la sauver lorsque tu lui arracherais une à une ses saletés de plumes. Il en aurait été capable, car il n'aurait pas supporté la vue d'un ange se faisant tuer. Un autre traumatisme que tu voulais ignorer pour faire correctement ton travail. Le traumatisme qu'il avait développé après avoir décimé presque toute sa famille. Toi, tu n'avais que faire de ses sentiments. Quand tu prononças le nom de ta victime, tu ignorais ce qui allait se passer.

Elle apparut, derrière toi, derrière Sam, derrière Castiel. Et lui souffla un mot à l'oreille. Une excuse en énochian, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas en arriver à une telle extrémité. Il était tout son plan, elle ne voulait pas perdre son pion favori, mais elle le devait. Le temps que tu te retournes, elle put te parler sans que tu ne vois ce qu'elle cachait derrière elle.

-Autant le libérer de ce poids qui le rend fou, Dean. La seule chose qu'il regrettera, c'est que tu n'ais pas su tout avant, avait-elle articulé avant de planter son épée céleste dans l'estomac de son frère.

-NON! avais-tu hurlé, conscient de ce qui allait se passer.

Tu n'avais rien vu venir ce jour là. Naomi disparut avant que toi ou Sam ne puissiez la tuer à votre tour. Mais tu t'en foutais, de cette pétasse. Tu te hâtas de courir auprès de Castiel, qui tombait doucement au sol, une épée plantée dans le dos et le traversant. Tu avais le temps de le récupérer avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol mouillé, et tu le fis rapidement, lui enlevant cette horrible chose souillant son beau corps.

-Cas', avais-tu murmuré, démuni.

-Dean..., avait-il pu articuler faiblement, la mort lui ôtant lentement toute vie.

-Cas', ne nous lâche pas maintenant! On a encore des tas de choses à faire ensemble, tentais-tu de le raisonner pour qu'il ne te quitte pas.

Mais c'était trop tard. Il allait mourir. Tu te rendis alors compte d'une chose: Naomi ne l'avait pas tué tout de suite. Elle avait touché un endroit vital, mais pas le cœur. Elle voulait qu'il meurt lentement, ou peut-être voulait-elle que tu ais le temps de comprendre que Castiel t'aimait pour te briser. C'était son plan. Te briser en te forçant à voir ton ange mourir dans tes bras, alors qu'il essayait de te confier son amour impossible pour toi. A son regard bleu, tu compris que ton ange gardien t'aimait. Mais c'était trop tard, encore une fois.

-Cas'..., Cas', je suis désolé...

-Non, tu ne l'ais pas. Tu ne l'as jamais été, eut-il la force d'articuler avant que sa voix ne se perde dans sa gorge.

Privé de sa capacité à parler, Castiel avait alors eu la force surhumaine et sur-angélique de lever une main froide et presque statufiée vers toi, caressant doucement une de tes joues avant que ses yeux ne s'éteignent. Tu pus le regarder une dernière fois dans ses beaux iris célestes, avant que son regard ne disparaisse, ne se vide de toute émotion. Son corps devint mou dans tes bras, sa Grâce explosa dans son corps et ravagea les environs. Sam et toi étiez encore en vie, mais brisés. Tu vis alors, sur une joue, une larme qui avait coulé des yeux fermés de ton ange. Il avait pleuré avant de mourir dans tes bras. Il t'avait supplié de l'aimer une fois. De lui dire ce que personne ne lui avait jamais dit. Mais tu n'avais rien vu.

Une larme coula de tes propres joues, suivie d'autres. Tu ne pouvais pas les retenir, tes sentiments revenaient, tu brisais ta carapace de célibataire endurci qui courait après les filles. Castiel, l'ange qui t'aimait et que tu négligeais, était mort. Lentement, dans tes bras, en essayant de te dire qu'il t'aimait. Il voulait te le dire de vive voix pour que tu comprennes que cette fois, c'était toi qui avais fais l'erreur de ne pas l'écouter.

Tu ne méritais pas Castiel, Dean, parce que pour te venger d'un ange, tu l'avais laissé ton propre emplumé. Castiel n'obtint pas justice, parce qu'après sa mort, tu décidas d'arrêter les recherches sur Naomi. Trop puissante. Trop calculatrice. Le prochain qu'elle allait tuer si tu essayais de la trouver, ça serait Sammy. Tu le savais. Tu ne voulais pas le perdre aussi, tu avais déjà perdu ta famille, ton ange, tes amis...mais pas ton frère, ça jamais. Tu ne le sacrifierais pas, même pour elle.

-Pardon Cas'..., murmuras-tu alors dans le vide.

Cette fois c'était à ton tour de t'excuser pour ce que tu avais fait. Tu avais commis une erreur que tu n'aurais jamais la chance de réparer. Tu savais maintenant ce que ça faisait que d'essayer d'obtenir le pardon d'un ami, d'un frère, d'un amour impossible. Comment Castiel avait-il pu tenir tout ce temps? Tu ne tiendrais pas autant de temps. Ton erreur te tuerait, en fin de compte. Mais après des semaines intensives de deuil, où tu en vins même à prier la Mort pour qu'elle te rende ton ange, tu décidas que c'en était trop. La meurtrière de Castiel ne devait pas vivre après ce qu'elle avait fait, elle devait payer, elle qui se prétendait être la Justice!

Tu l'appelas après avoir vérifié que Sammy était hors de sa portée. Mais là encore, elle avait été plus rapide que toi. Elle avait évité le cercle de feu dissimulé sous le tapis de la chambre. Elle te souriait, un sourire à faire peur. Pourquoi? Parce que c'était un doux sourire, presque un sourire maternel, mais c'était un sourire d'une meurtrière, tu ne pouvais pas oublier ça. C'était ce qui la rendait si monstrueuse, malgré son joli véhicule. Elle était un monstre parce qu'elle avait tué l'ange qui t'aimait de toute sa Grâce et de tout son cœur s'il en avait eu un.

Et là, le pire arriva. Sam rentra, chargé de courses. Il ne devait pas rentrer avant un long moment.

-SAMMY! hurlas-tu, comprenant le piège.

Mais là encore, c'était trop tard. Cette brune sans cœur s'était téléporté derrière Sam, et d'un simple claquement de doigt, ton frère eut la nuque brisée et s'écroula au sol, le regard vide de vie. Il n'avait même pas pu réagir, alors qu'il avait abrité Lucifer. Sam s'était laissé faire, il n'avait pas vu Naomi venir. Et elle ne te vit pas venir, concentrée sur ton frère. Son léger cri aurait pu te faire jouir de plaisir, tu voulais qu'elle souffre. Mais cette emplumée était coriace et trop fière pour te laisser entendre une plainte. Elle s'accrocha juste à toi, te regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Cesse de te battre inutilement...

Une nouvelle lumière blanche s'abattit sur toi. Elle mourrait enfin, après avoir assassiné deux de tes frères sous tes yeux. Castiel et Sam. Tu les avais sacrifié pour ELLE, pour la tuer! C'était ce qu'elle voulait, que tu te rendes compte que tu étais trop égoïste et que tu pourrais tout sacrifier pour obtenir satisfaction. Tu la reposas sur le sol, son véhicule ne méritait pas d'y être jeté, mais dès que tu la lâchas, tu te précipitas sur la porte. Tu ne pourrais pas prendre ton Sammy dans tes bras. Tu décidas alors de fuir loin de tout ça. Un jeudi, Dean, un jeudi maudit. Castiel était mort un jeudi, Sam aussi. Et c'était toi qui les avais tué tous les deux en les envoyant à la mort. Mais l'ange responsable de tout ça avait eu ce qu'elle voulait avant que tu ne la tues à ton tour. Tu étais brisé, comme elle t'avait vu briser Castiel à petit feu. Justice pour elle de t'avoir vu désemparé et mort, justice pour toi d'avoir vengé Castiel et Sam, mais tu restais brisé en mille morceaux.

_Tu étais le mal, tu étais l'erreur, Dean Winchester._

**FIN**

* * *

**Fin de cet OS! En espérant que vous l'ayez apprécié. J'espère aussi avoir rendu TOUS les personnages crédibles, malgré mon amour pour Naomi et ma manie de la rendre trop gentille. Trouvez-vous que je l'ai rendu comme elle est dans la série? Et Dean? (: **

**Dîtes-moi vos avis s'il vous plaît, et merci encore de m'avoir lu!**

**Bonne fin de soirée (:**


End file.
